fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
'The Fire Dragon, The Monkey, And The Ox ' (Karyū to Saru to Ushi 火竜と猿と牛�) is the 2nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired October 19, 2009. Synopsis This episode starts out at The Magic Council, ERA with them having a discussion about Fairy Tail and the guild’s destructive nature. The majority of the council thinks that the members of Fairy Tail are a bunch of idiots with the exception of Siegrain that said he likes idiots like them. Eventually the Council is left with a dilemma. Fairy Tail is a destructive but at the same time strong and competent one. So they decide to leave them be. Next, Natsu and Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail and Natsu immediately kicks the door in while screaming "We are home!" Natsu’s source (the one who gave him the information about the Salamander, which Natsu thought was Igneel), immediately shouts to Natsu "Seems like you really messed things up again at Hargeon". Natsu responds by kicking him across the hall while shouting to him that the leads about the Salamander were fake. The source then screams that it isn't his problem and in the blink of an eye a fight between the whole guild is raging. Gray Fullbuster is introduced as the stripper while he goes to beat Natsu up but gets stopped by Cana, who is presented as the ultimate drinker of Fairy Tail. She points out that Gray has stripped again. Elfman and Loke enter the fight too. Mirajane is also introduced while Lucy points out that the guild does not have one single sane person. The fight is stopped by Makarov bu means of his Titan magic. After crushing Natsu under his foot Makarov sees Lucy and transforms himself back to his original form. He says hi to Lucy then jumps up on the second floor of the building. From there he shows the reports from the Council but then decides to burn them and throws them to Natsu who gladly eats them. Lucy later gets her Fairy Tail stamp and goes to show it to Natsu who is standing in front of the request board looking for a job. He overhears Romeo (the son of Macao Conbolt) talking to Makarov about his father not coming home for some days but Makarov suggested that he should go home and wait patiently for him to come home. Natsu hits the request board and quietly goes after Romeo and after Macao. Lucy wonders why Natsu became so upset and Mirajane explains that Natsu probably saw himself in Romeo. Next Lucy and Natsu are sitting in a wagon on the way to the mountain where Macao was supposed to do his job. On the way there Natsu gets motion sick again. The wagon later stops with the driver explaining that he can not go any further into the mountain. Lucy complains about the storm and low temperature and finally calls one of her spirits. She calls Horologium. Natsu screams for Macao but a Vulcan ambushes him. Vulcan then senses the smell of Lucy and happily kidnaps her. He puts Lucy in his cave and starts to dance around her. After a while Lucy’s spirit disappears but Natsu comes for the rescue in a "pathetic entrance" as Lucy said, due to the fact that he slips. He asks Vulcan where Macao is and Vulcan points at a hole in the wall Natsu goes there to look but instead gets kicked down the mountain. Lucy screams after him and calls out another spirit, Taurus. The first thing he does is point out that Lucy has a nice body and then goes to fight Vulcan for Lucy but before he can inflict any damage Natsu comes back and kicks him unconscious thinking that he was another monster. Vulcan takes Taurus axe and fights Natsu with it. Natsu slips again and just barely manages to block a hit from Vulcan's axe. Hen melts the axe and then eats it to get more energy. He uses The Fist of the Fire Dragon to finish Vulcan off. Vulcan transforms back to a wounded Macao. Macao thinks that it's pathetic how he managed to take out 19 Vulcans but was Taken Over by the last one but Natsu assures that 19 is a number he can brag about. Back in town Romeo sits remembering the other boys teasing him for his dad and Fairy Tail and remembers that's why he forced his dad to go out on a job. He is interrupted by Natsu shouting his name and a happy reunion between Macao and Romeo takes place. The episode ends with Lucy stating she loves Fairy Tail. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes